Darkness Returns
Overview *'Prerequisite:' Blindsighted *'Quest Giver: 'Karliah *'Reward: One of the three Nightingale Powers' *'Reputation Gain:' N/A Walkthough ]]You must take the Pilgrim's Path to the Twilight Sepulcher in order to put the Skeleton Key back where it belongs. As you enter the Sepulcher, you stumble into the ghost of Gallus Desidenius, the Nightingale murdered by Mercer Frey. He warns you that, because the Key is missing, the other ghosts have been corrupted and are now hostile to you. When asked about the trials ahead of you in order to reach the Ebonmere Lock, he advises you to look for a journal that belonged to Nystrom. His skeleton is to your left as you look at Gallus. Nystrom had some clues to the trials: "Shadows of their former selves, sentinels of the dark. They wander ever more and deal swift death to defilers." "Above all they stand, vigilance everlasting. Beholden the murk yet contentious of the glow." "Offer what She desires most, but reject the material. For her greatest want is that which cannot be seen, felt or carried." "Direct and yet indirect. The path to salvation a route of cunning with fortune betraying the foolish." "The journey is complete, the Empress's embrace awaits the fallen. Hesitate not if you wish to gift her your eternal devotion." Nystrom also says that the man who gave him the clues "mumbled nonsensical phrases like "night is the new day" and how he was the "ghost of the sun"." For the first trial, you face the shadows of their former selves, sentinels of the dark - Nightingale ghosts, hostile and powerful. You can either sneak past or kill them. For the second trial, night is the new day: avoid the light and stay in the darkest path. Sprinting and using the Whirlwind shout will make it easier. For the''' third trial, In the room with the statue and a dead bandit lying in front of it there are two torches to either side of the statue. To the right of the right torch is a chain and to the left of the left torch is a chain, pull the two chains to open the door behind the statue. ready to be placed back in the Ebonmere Lock]]For the '''fourth trial, avoid the traps: watch your step and use Whirlwind Sprint. Be careful with the doors. Before you find the first trap, there is a locked iron door to your left that can be used to avoid the traps, but you may be seen by ghosts. After that, fall into the pit and search Anders' skeleton, loot the message. Wait a few seconds until the Skeleton Key reacts. The ground will disappear and you will return the Skeleton Key to the Ebonmere Lock. You will summon Nocturnal, who will bid you to drink from the Ebonmere, "for this is where the Agent of Nocturnal is born". You must then speak to Karliah, and she explains to you the choice you must make between the Agent of Strife, Subterfurge and Stealth. To pick one, you must simply step on the corresponding moon. They give you greater Powers, usable once a day. After you speak to Karliah, Gallus' ghost will appear and they will speak shortly before he goes to the Evergloam. Karliah, then, goes back to Nightingale Hall. Powers ' Shadowcloak of Nocturnal' *The crescent moon represents this power, which makes the player the master of remaining unseen. Once a day, you can activate it for 120 seconds and you'll automatically become invisible while stealthing. *Only activates when in sneak mode, and deactivates when the player activates an object (such as opening a door) or when attacking. To turn invisible again stand up and start sneaking again. Nightingale Subterfuge *The half moon represents this power, which allows the player to utilize shadow to cloud the judgement of those around them. Once a day, you can activate it for 30 seconds in order to make people and creatures on the spell's area of effect attack anyone nearby. ' ' Nightingale Strife *The full moon represents this power, and once a day you can use it, which instantly absorbs 100 Health points from the target. Notes *You can switch out your ability after waiting a day from the last time you selected one. *If you hold off on completing the quest, you can use the Skeleton Key to open locks in Skyrim, much like previous Elder Scrolls games. The Skeleton Key will never break. Bugs *Near the end of the quest after Nocturnal bids the player farewell and returns back into the well, the quest marker will get stuck in the ground and Karliah doesn't come to speak with the player. This leaves the player stuck in this room for eternity, even after many reloaded saves the same result occurs. ::: NOTE: This bug may be fixable by using the Wait button to wait for 24 hours. Xbox/PC ::: NOTE: Trying this fix on PS3 results in the quest updating to *Speak to Karliah, however as soon as you speak to Karliah she disappears without finishes speaking and you are stuck in the well. ::: NOTE: A fix for this bug is to uninstall the game install then reload a save before falling down into well. Karliah will still dissapear before Nocternal appears but with the wait for 24 hours fix, she will appear again. It is important at this stage to speak to her before she goes through the door. Xbox *Same as above but Karliah is actually invisible. And you can talk and leave.PS3 *Same as above but Karliah leaves before Nocturnal finishes speaking. Eternal wait, unable to be stopped with reloading saves PS3 *Just before biding goodbye, if the player (is rude) and tab ends the conversation, Nocturnal may bug out and be interactive while in the ground. This may turn her into a follower or aggressive guard in terms of speech options. PC *After Nocturnal disappears into the well you must speak with Karliah but she is busy and you can't talk to her. *When the player puts the key into the lock there's a chance Karliah may enter the blue portal before you speak with her rendering you unable to proceed with the quest. ::: NOTE:A possible solution is to use the console command "kill" on Karliah to stop her from moving about and use "resurrect" to progress (PC) ::: sometimes the door behind Gallus will be blocked thus making it impossible to finish Darkness Returns Category:Quests Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Quests Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild quests Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Category:Skyrim Category:Skyrim: Daedric Quests Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Quests Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Quests Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Quests Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Quests